Maria (MM)
Maria is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info :Maria is the mayor's daughter who works as a receptioness at the lIbrary. Shes rather serious and seems to worship the Harvest Goddess. She is also empathetic and seems to carry about every ones well being. :In-Game Description: :The mayor's daughter who runs the library. She's neat and serious and can be found at the Square. First Appearance :Maria appears when you enter the library for the first time, which opens on the 10th of Spring, Year 1. :When the player enters, her back is turned against the door as she is looking at books. She turns around and greets the player. :"Hello." Laughs. :"My name is Maria, and I am the receptionist at this library. It is a pleasure to meet you." Bows. :"I understand that you came here on the Ranch Plan? I heard this from my father." :Player is startled, recoiling with !? above the head. :"Oh, my father is Theodore, the mayor. He has taken quite a liking to you." :Player leans to the side. :"The library is closed Mondays and Holidays. If there's a book you'd like to read, please feel free to do so." :Player nods. :"Take care." Maria bows again. Location/Schedule *Inside the Library. *Inside the Mayor's house. *Around the Square. Likes and Dislikes Quotes :1st line: "I was in a distant town studying until now. I'm glad I was able to return to this place." Heart Lines :0 hearts: "It will probably be difficult alone, but please do your best." :1 heart: "In the old times there were more people in this village and it was a vibrant place to live" :2 hearts: "It's a lonely thing when people leave and festivals are no longer held. It would be great if the village bustled with people" :3 hearts: "Why are people unsatisfied unless they are trying to gain an advantage by improving their appearence or by looking down on others?" :4 hearts: "In old times when the Harvest Goddess was here, I hear there were not many disasters. People must have been nice to each other." :5 hearts: "If everyone could be sincere and kind towards people, I think there would no longer be things like war in the world." :6 hearts: "My father gave his all for the sake of the village and I respect him." :7 hearts: "" :8 hearts: "" :9-10 hearts: "" Festivals Star Festival '- Summer 7 Gift Events *'2-Heart Gift: Pickled Cabbage :This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Maria to 2 hearts. :"Good morning. :This is some pickled cabbage that I made. Take some if you like. :Well then, please excuse me." *'5-Heart Gift:' Pickled Veggies :This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Maria to 5 hearts. :"Good morning. :This is for you, if you'd like some. :Please, be my guest. :Men don't eat many vegetables. I thought about nutrition as I made this. :Well then, please excuse me." Musical Note :Maria provides you with the 83rd musical note, "Talented Girl", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. :Note Description: :A young lady who loves nature and enjoys reading and art. She looks good in her prim clothes. Additional Information *Maria originally appeared in Harvest Moon (SNES), where she spent most of her time at the church in prayer. In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, Maria is still the daughter of the mayor, but she spends her time time quietly at a library rather than church. Her role makes her more similar to the glasses-wearing Maria or Mary. Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Female